


Letting Loose

by spectralHarpy



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Aftercare, Benrey is... well... Benrey, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Watersports, dan gordo your bobbies...., gordon is trans!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralHarpy/pseuds/spectralHarpy
Summary: An annoying buzzing rings by his ear and Gordon groans. Rolling over, he blearily opens his eyes and squints at the bedside table, where his phone sits, plugged into the charger. He reaches a hand out to grab the device and shut the alarm off before dropping it unceremoniously onto the pillow and closing his eyes again for a moment. He knows he has to get up, knows he has to start the day, but Benrey has an arm slung across his waist, the limb curled up against his stomach, and he's just cool enough that it's comfortable underneath the covers. Gordon's almost tempted to burrow back under and go back to sleep. Screw the day, it's not like he has anything to do anyway.Gordon wakes up having to pee and attempts to get up, but Benrey has different plans. Things get a little, well, messy.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Letting Loose

**Author's Note:**

> So First Things First  
> Huge shoutout to my partner in crime, beta-reader, and the person who made the _amazing_ art featured in this fic, [Jazzmedic](http://twitter.com/jazzmedic_nsfw?s=11) (his AO3 account is under the same name and can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzmedic)!) None of this would have been possible without you, buddy! Hope you enjoy seeing it for the 1000th time~
> 
> Oh and thanks to the hornyvrai server for helping me pick out a title for this. God I hate coming up with titles.
> 
> This contains piss! A pretty good amount. Most of the fic is centered around it, actually! If that's not your thing I suggest you click off now. If it is your thing, hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Oh and before I forget:  
> I use 'dick' and 'cunt' in this for Gordon's junk.
> 
> I don't want you sending this to minors, or anyone you haven't explicitly gotten permission from. I shouldn't have to say this but some of y'all don't know how to fucking behave   
> And if you're a minor? Fuck off please, this isn't for you.

An annoying buzzing rings by his ear and Gordon groans. Rolling over, he blearily opens his eyes and squints at the bedside table, where his phone sits, plugged into the charger. He reaches a hand out to grab the device and shut the alarm off before dropping it unceremoniously onto the pillow and closing his eyes again for a moment. He knows he has to get up, knows he has to start the day, but Benrey has an arm slung across his waist, the limb curled up against his stomach, and he's just cool enough that it's comfortable underneath the covers. Gordon's almost tempted to burrow back under and go back to sleep. Screw the day, it's not like he has anything to do anyway.

But a pressing need in his stomach solidifies his choice and Gordon cracks open his eyes once more. He then shoves Benrey's arm off of him and sits up. Well… he tries to, at least. Benrey just holds him tighter and pulls him back against his chest, pressing his face into Gordon's hair and snoring slightly.

"Ben," Gordon quietly says, trying to wake his partner unsuccessfully. "Benrey," he tries again, a bit more forceful, shoving at his arm in an attempt to jostle the limb enough so he can move. Once again, there's no response and Gordon rolls his eyes. "Benrey, wake up, dude!"

"Mmm," Benrey groans, but doesn't move or react further.

"Benrey! I have to piss, man, let me up."

The response is instant. Benrey sits up and leans over Gordon slightly, arm no longer pressed into his stomach but braced on the bed to hold the larger man up. Benrey blinks blearily at Gordon, but there's a sharp awareness; a clarity that sets Gordon on edge. Benrey licks his lips and stares into Gordon's eyes before smiling slightly. "Hmm," he hums, before he leans down and puts most of his weight onto Gordon's body. "I don't wanna get up yet, yer warm," Benrey yawns, nosing under Gordon's chin and kissing along his jaw. Gordon suppresses a shiver and lightly shoves the entity.

"Come on, Benrey," He tries to be stern, but Benrey's hand runs up his chest and holds one of—as Benrey likes to oh so delicately put it—his _moobs_. Gordon internally groans at himself for even thinking that but the groan gets pushed outwards as a thumb swipes over his nipple, his chest inadvertently arching into the touch. Oh, so it's one of _those_ mornings, huh? Gordon can't complain, but he'd really like to piss before they started anything. He tries to tell Benrey this, "H-hey, can whatever this is like, take a five minute pause so I can pee?"

Benrey acts like he didn't hear him, the bastard. Just continues to mouth at Gordon's neck, scraping teeth against his skin and drawing a shuddering breath from Gordon. Benrey's hand rubs across his chest before dipping lower, resting on his stomach. He squeezes the fat there, in a one-handed kneading motion, running nails through the hair stretched across the expanse of his belly. This causes Gordon to shiver, arousal dripping down his spine to pool in his stomach. He can tell Benrey's excited too, if the length pressed into the meat of his thigh says anything about it.

Benrey's hand stops its ministrations across his stomach to drop lower still, fingers carding through his pubic hair before pressing against his dick, and Gordon chokes on a noise as he tries not to buck up against the hand. The fingers rub against him for barely a couple of seconds, leaving him high and dry when Benrey takes his hand away. Gordon opens his mouth to bitch at him but his cool fingers press against his slit and rub at the entrance to his cunt and whatever words he had are forcibly ejected from his brain, replaced with nothing but a rush of air as he gasps.

"You're already so wet," Benrey purrs into his ear, breath wet and ghosting across his skin. He pulls his hand away again and Gordon swallows a noise of annoyance.

"You're no better," Gordon points out before flipping over to straddle Benrey's thighs. "You know, it's not nice to tease."

Benrey playfully puts his hands up in a sign of mock surrender. "Sorry," he drawls, a grin painting his features. He doesn't look sorry in the slightest, and instead grabs Gordon's hips, thumbs rubbing circles into his fat.

"If you're going to start something, you're going to fucking finish it."

"Yes _sir_ ," Benrey concedes, nodding somberly. It's only marginally dampened by the grin still on his face. "What do you, uh, what'cha want me to do, bossman?"

"I want you," Gordon punctuates his words by lightly jabbing a finger into the meat of Benrey's stomach, "to fuck me. But, first, I think you need to eat me out, don't you agree?"

Benrey nods his head, literally drooling. It's a gross, rusty orange color, and Gordon knows a bout of Sweet Voice isn't far behind. He's come to know that particular color well, though a voice that sounds suspiciously like Benrey sing-songs in his head _rust means lust, broooo~_ , as if he didn't already know that. 

But the fact that Benrey is already this turned on can only mean good things, so Gordon crawls to kneel above Benrey's face. He places a hand on Benrey's cheek and gets two cupping his ass in return, squeezing slightly and urging him on. "Come on, don't leave me waiting, bro," Benrey all but fucking _whines_ and Gordon rolls his eyes.

"Impatient fucker, aren't you," he lightly berates, cunt hovering inches over Benrey's mouth. He can feel his breath against him, causing his dick to twitch and it takes everything in his willpower to not close those few inches yet. "Are you ready?"

"Come onnnnn," Benrey goads, kneading at his ass again and Gordon finally sits his weight down against Benrey's face, hands going to grip the entity's hair as he licks a stripe up from the entrance of Gordon's cunt to his dick. Gordon's grip on Benrey's hair tightens and he pulls his head closer. Benrey moans against him, the noise vibrating through his cunt and sending more heat curling in his stomach.

Benrey continues to lick another path through his folds, which garners a pleased noise from Gordon, before his tongue starts to poke at his entrance. It slithers in with little effort, slick with spit and rust Sweet Voice, and fills Gordon up so nicely. He mindlessly repeats this thought out loud, letting go of Benrey's hair to instead pet his head, face, _anywhere_ Gordon's hand can reach. "You're so good," he tells Benrey as he begins to properly eat him out, tongue moving in ways a normal tongue can't and making Gordon's legs shake. There's a split second where Gordon has a fleeting thought that he's forgetting something, but it's quickly abandoned when Benrey's tongue pushes up inside of him and makes him shake in pleasure.

It's Gordon's turn to moan as Benrey's tongue pulses in waves, in and out of his cunt. Obscene, wet noises ring in the air as Benrey devours his cunt like a pile of desserts, and Gordon's moans and groans and gasps of Benrey's name only adds a chorus of harmonies to the sound. The base of Benrey's tongue drags up against his dick and Gordon pulls off of Benrey's tongue with a quite disgusting _squelch_ , but oh does it make his cunt ache with arousal.

Benrey looks up at Gordon with a disappointed pout, lower half of his face a mess. Slick, spit, and Sweet Voice are all smeared across his skin, leaving it wet and shiny. Fuck, it makes Gordon want to sit back down and have Benrey eat him out to completion, but he has other plans in mind. So, regretfully, he shimmies back to Benrey's lap and coaxes him to sit up. Benrey happily does so, and Gordon surges in to claim his mouth with his own. Quickly he deepens the kiss and allows Benrey's tongue to enter his mouth before he pulls back for a breath. "Come on, I want you to fuck me," Gordon pants against Benrey's mouth.

Benrey pushes forward and kisses him again, biting at Gordon's lip slightly and rubbing his hands across the planes of Gordon's back. But Gordon's the impatient one, now, and he breaks the kiss again to turn in his lap, so they're back-to-chest. Now he can feel Benrey's dick below him and he soon presses his hips down against it, electing a low groan from Benrey. His hands grab Gordon's hips as the smaller man rubs himself against the length, before he leans his head back against Benrey’s shoulder. 

"Mind getting yourself ready, Ben?" he asks, blinking up at his boyfriend's face. 

Benrey nods, "you bet'cha," eloquently spilled from his mouth followed by a burst of rust Sweet Voice. Gordon shifts to watch as Benrey drools the substance onto his hand before wrapping it around his dick. Benrey licks his lips and gives his dick a stroke, muttering under his breath as he does so. "Gonna fuck you so hard, you're gonna be moaning, 'ohh Benrey Senpai, keep going' as I pound my schmeat into you."

Gordon's mind comes to a screeching halt at the sheer stupidity of Benrey's words, and he half-turns to look at Benrey. "Wait, _huh_?"

"Wuh? What's wrong," Benrey asks, blinking in confusion.

"What the hell- did you just- Benrey! Don't say that, oh my God," Gordon laughs, the full scope of Benrey's words dawning on him. "J-just- hhh- Shut up and fuck me, jeez." Man, Gordon's almost not aroused anymore. Almost. But then Benrey rubs his dick against Gordon's cunt again and he turns back around. No, yeah, he's still turned on.

"Yes _siiiir_ ," Benrey readily agrees, lining himself up. Gordon sinks down on Benrey's cock with a shuddering exhale, bottoming out.

"Hold on," he warns, and Benrey doesn't move, just wraps his arms around Gordon's waist as he adjusts to the girth of his boyfriend. He rocks his hips and Benrey's hands tighten their grip on his stomach. Gordon nods, breathing out, "okay, okay, I'm good," and Benrey doesn't fuck around. His hips snap up and Gordon moans, shifting his legs to brace on the bed. 

"Fffuck yeah," Benrey groans in Gordon's ear, thrusting up again. Benrey's hands snake up his chest to cup him again, fingers roaming and rubbing across the scars under his pecs, running across his collarbones, pinching and rolling his nipples.

Gordon tips his head back with a short, "Mmn," one hand on his knee and other back to splay across Benrey's hip. "Ah, Benrey," he gasps again, chest arching into his touch as he continues to play with his tits. His hips are moving along with Benrey's, now, and he urges Benrey along. "Come on, you-you can go harder than that. I know you can, come _on_."

Benrey breaths heavily in his ear, and Gordon hears him swallow, before he hears a low, "uh-huh." Benrey's hands move back down to his stomach to get a better grip before his hips thrust upwards faster. His hands inch closer to the middle of Gordon's stomach, the fat rolling under his fingertips as Gordon presses his hips down to meet Benrey's upstroke, a base moan bubbling up from both of their throats in tandem.

Benrey's fingers press into Gordon's stomach with a particularly vigorous thrust, and Gordon heaves wetly and jerks as his previously forgotten bladder throbs in protest. "Oh, _oh_ , Benrey," He gasps, violently aware of his desperation now that it's been brought to his attention. "B-Benrey, don't stop." The feeling of being so _full_ , the need pressing low in his stomach and aching in just the _right_ way, doubled with Benrey's dick hitting him in just the right spots deep within has him seeing stars.

Gordon honestly can't remember if Benrey knows that he needs to piss or not, but the larger man kneads into the bulk of his stomach with deft hands and makes Gordon flinch and warble out a cry, high and needy. He arches his hips, losing the rhythm, and Benrey's hips drop down at the same moment.

And then his cock slips out from Gordon's cunt. His walls clench around nothing and the sudden lack of something filling him up has him shaking as a jet of piss arcs from him, along with a shocked, "fuck!" spilling from his lips.

Benrey's fingers dig into his stomach as the man leans forward, and Gordon can see a grin out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head to confirm and yes, Benrey looks _delighted_ , a giant grin stretched across his face, yellow eyes shining in excitement. "Oh, yo," he exclaims, licking a stripe up Gordon's neck. "That's, uh, fucking _hot_."

"Benrey," Gordon groans through grit teeth as Benrey ruts against him, cunt dripping various fluids. He shifts his hips, unsure if it's to stave off the fullness in his stomach or chasing the feeling of Benrey inside of him, but _this_? Benrey just rubbing shamelessly against him while nipping at his neck? Not going to work. "Come on, don't- You can't just- Ah-" He shifts again as his desperation spikes, but Benrey's arms still clutching his belly keep him from curling in on himself. "Benrey, you-you better do _something_ -" he manages to squeak out before Benrey thrusts back up into him. "Ah-Oh, _Yes_ , right there!"

Benrey's teeth catch the area where his ear meets his jaw, barely pressing into flesh before his tongue licks against Gordon's sweaty skin again as Gordon then shivers, tipping his head to allow Benrey better access. "Ohhh _fuck_ ," he moans, voice pitching up at the end as Benrey works his hips faster and pants against Gordon's skin. His nails scrape against Benrey's hip as the pleasure builds, higher and higher.

This time, Benrey pulls out on purpose. Gordon's entire body jerks as he once again lets out a stream of piss. It splatters against Benrey's cock for a moment before Gordon manages to stop it, but the damage is done. Benrey all but growls in his ear and digs his palms into Gordon's stomach, forcing out another small squirt of pee and a sharp whine. His left leg is shaking uncontrollably, now, as he tries to keep some semblance of control over his bladder. But his grip on it is waning as Benrey once again enters him and thrusts up.

"Fuck, Benrey," he gasps, head dropping back to rest against Benrey's shoulder and eyes squeezed shut. "Oh, oh." Each jerk of Benrey's hips upwards, each press of his hands against Gordon's stomach, every time he's moved from the force of Benrey makes his need spike and white-hot arousal churn in his belly. And with each building sensation, words and noises drip from his mouth unbidden. "Benrey, g-ah!"

He chokes as Benrey pulls out once more with a growled, "come on," and Gordon doesn't have the reserves to stop from spilling. Hot piss escapes with an audible hiss, even as Gordon heaves ragged breaths and tries to stop the flow. He makes a mess of himself, Benrey, the bed, the floor, still struggling to stop. Benrey rubs his stomach and Gordon can feel some of the pee that hits Benrey's dick splash back and land on his thighs, small drops splattering against skin. Gordon barely manages to reel in what little control he can grasp, but he knows he can't last much longer.

Benrey knows this too and plunges back into Gordon's cunt greedily, teeth digging into the juncture of Gordon's shoulder and neck. Gordon whimpers and shoves his hips down to meet Benrey's. "Ben, Benrey, God, fuck, harder, faster, m-more," he gasps between breaths, tension building in his gut slowly but surely. "Oh, I still-I have to-I still gotta ffffucking _piss_ ," he whines, jerking minutely against Benrey as each thrust sends a painful-pleasurable jolt through his bladder. "Ohh, fuck, Benrey."

Benrey's breathing picks up, ragged and wet against Gordon's skin, and he knows, he _knows_ , that Benrey's getting close. "Gordon," he warns, voice rumbling against Gordon's skin and straight to his cunt.   
  
Gordon nods, opening his mouth to tell Benrey it's okay, only for his words to be stolen and replaced by a sharp, shuddering moan as he finally loses the last grips on his bladder. Even as Benrey continues to press up inside of him, even as Gordon whimpers and clenches down to stop it, piss jets out from him. "O-Oooohhhh," he actually sobs in relief.

Benrey's thrusts grow messy and quick, growling pants cutting across Gordon's throat as he comes undone. One of Benrey's hands leaves his stomach to _finally_ rub against Gordon's dick, even as he’s still peeing, and he jerks his hips without rhythm into Gordon, and the smaller man howls, rocking his hips down against him. The combination of all those sensations, inside and out, pushes Gordon to the edge so quickly that he feels dizzy, hands scrabbling at the sheets in search of purchase. But, Benrey comes first, pressing up as far into Gordon as he can and snarling into his skin.

Gordon feels Benrey's strange cool cum fill up his cunt, his dick pulsing inside him, and Gordon's own orgasm is dragged forward. One last squirt of pee leaves him before he's babbling, "Fuck, _fuck_ , Benrey, Ben, oh, Gggh!" as Benrey continues to jerk his hips and to rub Gordon's dick, now mouthing at the marks he left on Gordon's neck. Gordon comes with a high keen—waves of pleasure crashing over him and leaving him seeing stars—clenching down on Benrey and wheezing out a breath, legs jerking as Benrey's hand continues to move. "Ffff-hhh," he whines, twitching and trying to pull away from the hand as Benrey then pulls out, pleasure quickly tipping into overstimulation and leaving him feeling raw and sensitive. 

He focuses on breathing as he collapses against Benrey bonelessly, feeling cum and piss dripping from him disgustingly. But he can't bring himself to care as a sudden wave of exhaustion sweeps over him. His body—overtaxed from Benrey fucking him, holding and the subsequent release of his bladder, and getting off so explosively—has left him aching and tired. He lets himself lay there against Benrey for a moment, their breaths mingling.

Benrey's the first one to speak. "Uh," he starts eloquently, licking his lips, "that was, fuckin', amazing." Gordon hums in agreement, blinking wearily before sitting up with a groan. He shimmies off the bed, ignoring Benrey's, "what'cha doin'?" and stumbles a moment before getting his footing. 

He begins inspecting the sheets, frowning when he realizes they, and part of the _carpet_ to boot, are soaked through. He curls his lip slightly and starts tugging at the sheets, though due to his boyfriend currently not moving his ass it does nothing. "I'm going to change the sheets," he belatedly mutters, giving Benrey an unamused look when he doesn't get the hint. "And it would be easier if you'd move."

"Why?"

Gordon stops and puts his hands on his hips. "Why? Because I don't want my bed ruined, Benrey! Do you know how expensive mattresses are?"

"Hmm, I think you should let me do it," Benrey points out, still not moving his ass from the bed to allow Gordon to clean up. "Think you should uhhh, take a bath."

"Benrey," Gordon sighs, pinching his nose. "I'll worry about me after I get the bed sorted, alright? Just let me change the sheets."

"Let me do it? Please? Please and thank you? Benrey helpful momence?" Gordon opens an eye to see Benrey giving him his best rendition of doe eyes and he rolls his own, trying not to smile. 

"Benrey, why don't _you_ go get cleaned up while _I_ worry about the bed." The quicker he gets Benrey to agree and get off the bed, the quicker he can clean up and clean himself, after all. The feeling of cum and piss dripping down his thighs isn't a great feeling, honestly. "Really, it's fine, I can handle the sheets."

When Benrey moves he thinks he won, and grasps the sheets again. But Benrey's arms snake around his waist and pull him back against his boyfriend, hands prying his own hands away from the sheets. "I think you need to leave that and come with me," Benrey rumbles in his ear. "Gonna have to show me your paperwork that says you have clearance to, uh, to do that, sir."

"Benrey, I'm not playing around."

"Neither am I, bro. Gonna hafta come with me, then, since you don't got the papers." Before Gordon can protest again, he's picked up off the ground and manhandled into Benrey's arms. 

"Hey-Put me down," he cries, gripping Benrey's shoulders as he's maneuvered into being held bridal style. "Benrey! The bed!" Benrey flat out ignores him, instead turning on his heel and marching into the master bathroom. The lights are clicked on and he's deposited onto the edge of the tub before he can think, and then Benrey fucking _swaggers_ to the door.

"I got it," he grins over his shoulder, "Jus', stay there a minute. Geez. Gordon Worryman, gotta do everything himself." Gordon can't help but make a childish face at Benrey's back as he leaves, scrunching up his nose and sticking his tongue out for good measure. But the moment Benrey's out of sight, he sags where he sits. 

Now that he's stopped moving again he remembers how tired he is. Maybe… Maybe it isn't such a bad thing to let Benrey deal with the mess. It _was_ his fault, after all! Yeah, Gordon decides, he'll get in the tub and relax in a second. He'll just sit here for a second before doing so…

The second ends up being much longer than your typical second, as he struggles to stay awake. He's eventually spurred back into awareness, mostly, when Benrey enters the bathroom again. Gordon blinks suspiciously at him before narrowing his eyes. "That was quick," he points out, raising an eyebrow pointedly. 

"Yeah, well," Benrey smirks, scratching his stomach, "some of us can just—" he snaps his fingers— "'n shit gets done, y'know?"

No. No Gordon doesn't know, but he gets it. Sort of. "Weird eldritch bullshit?" he asks wearily, propping his head up on his hand, elbow resting on a leg. 

"Weird eldritch bullshit," Benrey agrees, giving Gordon an earnest smile. He makes his way over and reaches over Gordon to fill the tub, before patting his hair. Gordon huffs but doesn't move to push his hand away, though he does mockingly scowl at the gesture. Gordon's back to trying to stay awake as the drum of water filling the tub behind him becomes a static noise in his head, eyes drooping before he blinks vigorously and sits up straighter. 

Eventually the tub is filled and Gordon gracelessly slides into the water, sighing as the heat envelops him. He hears the water splash behind him and scoots forward enough to give Benrey room behind him before hands grab his arms and pull him back against Benrey's chest. Hands rub soothingly across his shoulders, his back, his stomach and he mutters, "you're gonna put me to sleep…"

"Yeah?" He can feel Benrey's voice rumble against his back and leans against him a little more. "Gordo Sleepyman? Snoredon Tiredman, hmm? Maybe even, uuuhh…" Benrey cuts off with a laugh when Gordon elbows him lightly. Then Benrey's thumbs dig into his shoulder blades and hit knots Gordon didn't even know he had. Gordon moans and relaxes, shoulders dropping as the tension leaks out of them. "You're always so fuckin' tense, bro."

"Mmmhmm, yeah," Gordon sighs as Benrey's hands move lower, working out the stress in his muscles and causing Gordon to slip back into bliss. Eventually the knots are gone and Gordon feels looser than he has in a while. He gives Benrey a grateful smile, head tilted back to look up at his face, and Benrey returns it with a smile of his own before picking up the pitcher they kept in the bathroom for moments like this. 

"Gonna wash your hair, get ready." Gordon simply nods and shuts his eyes. He knows it's coming, yet he still flinches slightly as water is poured over his head, garnering a laugh from Benrey. 

"Shush," he snorts himself, before leaning into Benrey's hands as fingers work shampoo through his locks. He groans when nails scratch at his scalp and presses back more, thoughts fizzling into nothing as he focuses on the feeling of Benrey washing his hair. He must doze because before he knows it water is dumped over his head. He's out of it enough that he barely reacts, though, just gives a small disappointed noise when Benrey's hands leave his head.

The hands don't travel far, though, as one rests on the side of his neck and the other cups his jaw. Benrey gently tilts his head back and presses a kiss against his lips, before peppering his cheek and neck with them. Gordon gives tiny, tired little sighs every time Benrey's lips kiss his skin, and he slowly slumps down into the water. Eventually Gordon reaches up and entwines his fingers with Benrey's and hugs the arm close to his chest, absentmindedly rubbing his knuckles with his thumb.

Finally Benrey must decide Gordon's about to drown because he shakes him awake and helps him out of the tub—and Gordon's tired enough at this point that Benrey has to sit him on the edge of the tub and steady him with a hand on his shoulder—before letting it drain. A towel is dropped over his head and shoulders and he's vigorously dried off, before fingers run through his hair to untangle it. "Gordon tired," he mumbles, peering up at Benrey through the wet hair in his face.

"I know Gordon tired, give me a second."

"Mm."

Eventually Gordon has enough of Benrey's fussing and pushes his hands away before standing. "Can we fucking go to _bed_ ," he moans, shoving Benrey uselessly towards the door. "Gordon _tired_ , fuck." Benrey stands his ground for just a moment before allowing Gordon to push him through the doorway. 

"Alright, I'm goin'. Jeez," he muses as he's steered towards the bed. He stops just shy of it and Gordon walks into his back with an annoyed sound. "Whoops, can't go any further until you, uuum, you finish the three tasks."

" _Benrey_ ," Gordon whines, pressing his face into Benrey's back, still trying to move him. 

"The tasks, bro."

"Hhhhh, _fine_ , what are the 'tasks'?" Gordon finally snaps, stepping away and glaring at Benrey. Benrey gives him a shit eating grin in return and holds up a finger. 

"First, you hafta get into comfy pj's. Comfiest ones ya got."

"Ugh, can't we just fucking _sleep_? It won't be the first time we slept in the nude. Hell we slept naked _last_ night, dude," he points out, crossing his arms. 

"No can do," Benrey pouts mockingly, giving Gordon doe eyes. "I don't make the tasks, just gotta follow 'em."

"You're _literally_ making them up," Gordon bitches under his breath but moves over to his dresser and pulls out his favorite pair of Pajama pants, dark blue with Stitch on them, and an old T-Shirt with a faded band logo on the front. Benrey does the same, though his bottoms are orange with cat heads and his shirt a simple white tank top. Once they're dressed Gordon wanders over to the bed and squints at Benrey. "What's your second task?"

"Huh? Oh. Uh. Sit there, I'll be back. Don't lay down," Benrey instructs and Gordon rolls his eyes but does as told, perching on the edge of the—clean, freshly made—bed despite every fiber of his being wanting to lay down. He rubs his eyes before a thought occurs to him 

His glasses. Where the fuck are his glasses? He could have sworn he put them on, and doesn't remember taking them off at all. But they aren't on his face and he suspects he hasn't been wearing them for a while. On a whim he checks his bedside table and _yep_ . They're where he put them last night, his phone next to them even though he _knows_ he dropped it somewhere in the bed earlier. Thinking about it makes his head hurt so he makes the conscious decision to stop thinking about it and goes back to rubbing his face tiredly. 

Benrey enters the room not long after and walks over to Gordon. Gordon looks up to Benrey and sees him holding a plate and a bottle of water. "Task to is to eat this fuckin' bomb-ass meal I made you." Said 'bomb-ass meal' ends up being a handful of chips and a hot pocket, but hey, it's better than nothing. 

Gordon accepts the plate and the water bottle and eats a chip before he turns towards Benrey. "Hey, aren't you gonna eat something?" Benrey gives him a flat look and Gordon's neck burns. He coughs in embarrassment and turns back to the plate. "Yeah, I-I forgot, you don't need to eat and all. Shut up."

"Bro, I am jus-I am just standing here. Didn't say nothin'."

"Don't quote memes at me," Gordon laughs, nearly dislodging the plate as he does so. He manages to keep a grip on it and once he gets his breath back takes a bite of the hot pocket. He doesn't remember buying them but Benrey likes to sneak things into the cart all the time, and he does think he had seen them in the freezer earlier. He takes another bite of the hot pocket and lets his mind wander. A sudden thought to a youtuber comparing her dog to a hot pocket—"hot on the outside and _nasty_ on the inside."—makes him choke and he chugs half the bottle of water to wash down the food. 

"What's so funny," Benrey asks, suddenly right next to him, and Gordon cracks up again. 

He manages to catch his breath before he quotes, "Kermet, you're like a hot pocket. Hot on the outside and _nasty_ on the inside," which only sets him off once more. He has to hand the plate over to Benrey as he doubles over, wheezing laughter bubbling up in his chest and making tears gather in the corners of his eyes. He heaves in huge gulps of air as he manages to get the giggles to stop, sitting back up and rubbing his eyes. 

He goes to grab the plate but it's gone, so Gordon must've eaten enough for Benrey's satisfaction. "Hoo," he sighs, shaking his head. "What's the third task?"

Benrey crawls into the bed before patting the space in front of him. "Cuddles? Cuddles for Benrey? Please, Gordon cuddle Benrey moments?"

Right, yeah, he was going to lay down. Gordon doesn't reply, just drags himself onto the bed and into Benrey's arms. He fists one hand in his shirt and entangles his other in one of Benrey's, pulling it close to his face and nuzzling into it. Benrey puts his free arm over Gordon's waist and pulls him a little closer, their legs tangling together under the blankets. Gordon lets his eyes slip shut and feels Benrey kiss the top of his head. He mumbles something, maybe a "thank you" or something along those lines but he isn't sure. His mind suddenly grows sluggish and he burrows closer to Benrey, trying and failing to stay awake. 

Benrey just rubs his cheek on the top of Gordon's head and laughs a little bit, voice rumbling in his chest and lulling Gordon to sleep quicker. He sighs, slipping into a peaceful slumber, drawing Benrey along with him into the abyss of sleep. 

He wakes up at 1 pm, spread across Benrey's chest like a blanket, Benrey's arms holding him close. Gordon blinks at the bright light filling the room and grumbles, body deciding he had way too much sleep. He wants nothing more than to go back to sleep but he already wasted this much of the day, and he can tell his already precarious sleep schedule was _fucked_. Gordon pats Benrey's face with a hand, mumbling, "C'mon Alpha, up and at 'em."

Benrey's eyes crack open and he raises an eyebrow. "Alpha?" He parrots, amusement coloring his voice.

Gordon flushes and shoves Benrey's face into the pillows. "Shut up!" He worms out of Benrey's hold and ends up falling to the floor, Benrey cackling above him. "Shut up! Don't talk to me, shit, dude!" Gordon rolls to his feet and pushes Benrey's face back into the pillows for good measure. "You're fucking insufferable, you know that?" Gordon says, rolling his eyes.

"You weren't saying that earlier," Benrey's quick to point out, making Gordon flush deeper. 

"Gah! I hate you, so much," he announces, turning on his heel and stomping to the bedroom door. Benrey cackles again from the bed before Gordon hears him sit up, laughter fading into small chuckles. He pauses in the doorway and turns to look back at Benrey who's staring at him with a loving smile on his lips. "You coming, you big oaf?"

"Where we goin'?"

"Thought I'd order lunch, from that Chinese place you're fond of. Sound good?"

He hears Benrey scramble from the bed before hands quickly snake around his waist and a face presses into his neck. "Uh-huh," is hummed against his skin before Benrey turns his head to sing out a couple notes of Amaranth and Dove Sweet Voice. 

"You're a fucking sap," Gordon says, pecking Benrey on the cheek. "Come on. Food won't order itself."

**Author's Note:**

> Rust means Lust  
> Amaranth to Dove means I'm in Love
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! As always you can find me over at [stolenvcard on Tumblr](http://stolenvcard.tumblr.com)!


End file.
